


Extra Special Spring Break

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But kinda nice, Creeper Peter, First Kiss, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooooo I did this cute little thing. One of my followers gave me a Sterek prompt and I thought I'd share here as well!</p><p> </p><p>Sterek-College!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Special Spring Break

It was the day before spring break and Derek was packing up to head to his Uncle Peter’s beach house for the weekend. He was all ready and had his bags by the door when he heard Stiles in his room, moving shit around.

Stiles had been Derek’s roommate for almost a year now. Stiles was a freshman, a year below Derek. When Stiles showed up at school, everyone knew that he was the Sheriffs son and didn’t want to room with him, so Derek had gotten stuck with him.

He was annoyed for about the first few hours, before he realized how dorky and awesome the kid really was, an ever since then, they’d become best friends.

Neither one would admit to the other of how much they were into each other, hell, most of the dorm knew.

Derek sighed and headed down the hallway towards his room, knocking before opening the door. “Why the hell aren’t you packing?” he asked, looking around and then rolling his eyes, “Are you seriously sitting in here doing homework? What part of spring break don’t you get?” he asks, judging Stiles with his scowling face and menacing eyebrows.

Stiles chuckled, he loved it when he made Derek’s face like that. “Unlike some people,” he said, motioning towards Derek, “I don’t have any plans for spring break. Normally I’d go home and see my dad, but he’s away for a conference.”

"Oh." Derek replied and Stiles snorted, "Thanks for all the concern, go to your uncle’s house and have fun. Oh, and take lots of pictures for me!" he says with a smile, turning back to his work.

Derek turns to leave, but stops when the doors almost closed. He peeks back over at the man he’s secretly crushing on and a grin crosses his face.

He walks over and pulls the pen from Stiles’s hand, “How about you stop working, pack your bags and come take your own pictures.” he says, smiling the perfect smile of his, practically blinding Stiles.

"Dude, I don’t want to impose on your vacation, especially if you’re going to be spending time with your uncle." Stiles says, trying to pull his eyes away from the Greek God standing next to him.

Derek rolls his eyes, “I hate my uncle. I’m not going there to see him, I’m going there to get away from this hell hole and go to the beach. Dude practically lives in a mansion. Now shut up, get your shit together and move it.” he says, leaving the room to go wait in the living room.

Stiles smiles after him and after another minute, he starts darting around the room, throwing shit into bags.

 

They spend just under four hours on the road. When the beach comes into view, Derek hears Stiles gasp and he smiles to himself.

He knew Stiles had never been to the beach, and it made his heart soar to know that it was his idea that was making Stiles so happy.

Another ten minutes and they were pulling into his uncles driveway, the creeper was standing there on the porch, waving when Derek looked up.

"I should warn you, my uncle is a but of a creeper, just ignore everything he says and you’ll be just fine." Derek whispers as his uncle walks closer.

Stiles rolls his eyes as he climbs out of the car and blushes when Peter lets out a loud whistle. “My my, you are quite the looker, aren’t you.” he says, holding out his hand for Stiles to shake.

Stiles takes it, shaking it quick before going to grab his bags.

Peter chuckles when he looks at his angry nephew. “Need any help with your bags there nephew?” he calls out. “No, I think we can manage, thanks.” he grits out and Stiles has to hold back a laugh.

I only have one room, so you guys will have to share a room. I hope that’s alright with you.” Peter calls over his shoulder as he heads into the house, smug grin playing on his face.

Both the men turn red, “I c-can sleep on the couch, Der, it’s not big deal.” Stiles mutters out, following Derek’s uncle up the steps. “Nonsense, we share a fucking dorm apartment together, I think we can share a damn room.” Derek says, following behind them.

After they get their things put away, they get dressed and head down to the beach. Stiles doesn’t even wait for Derek, he runs straight for the water and dives in with a holler.

Derek barks out a laugh and follows suit.

They spend pretty much the rest of the day in the water, eventually only going back because they were both so hungry they could eat each other, (Not that either of them would complain).

When they reach the house and head inside, Peter is in the kitchen making dinner. “I thought I was going to have to drag you both from the water if you didn’t come back soon. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Stiles dear, would you be a doll and set the table for me?” Peter asks, winking at Stiles when he looks his way.

"Uh, yeah man, no problem." Stiles says, grabbing the things of the counter and heading into the dining room.

As soon as Stiles was out of ear shot, Peter turned to his nephew. “So, why aren’t you two dating yet? Anyone within a two mile radius of you two can tell you like each other, so what’s the hold up?” Peter asks, turning back to stir something.

Derek let’s out a sigh, “It’s not like that, besides, I’m sure he isn’t interested in me like that.” Derek tells him, grabbing drinks from the fridge.

He’s about to leave the kitchen when his uncle stops him. “I know you don’t like me, and yes I know I am a bit of a creepy old man, but that boy in there is head over heels for you and you’d have to be either blind or a moron to not know it. Now, either go in there and do something about it, or I’ll just continue to flirt with him and you’ll spend the rest of your vacation being jealous and angry.” Peter says to him, turning around and going back to the stove.

Derek scowls, shooting daggers at the back of his uncle’s head. “Fuck it.” he mutters out and heads into the dining room, practically throwing the drinks to the table.

Stiles stares at him, “Derek, what’s the mat-” he starts to say before he’s cut off by Derek’s lips pressed against his own.

He lets out a strangled and confused groan, before he melts and falls into the kiss, threading his fingers up through Derek’s hair.

Their both out of breath by the time they pull away. They rest their foreheads together and Stiles chuckles, “I thought you were never going to do that.” he says and Derek pulls back and stares at him.

"You knew this whole time that I liked you?" he asks, confusion on his face. Stiles smiles and nods, "Of course I knew, I just knew you’d make your move on your own time."

Derek smiles back at him, “You’re unbelievable, you know that.” he says, pecking Stiles’s lips. Stiles smiles, “Of course I do, an that’s just one thing you love about me.”

They both share another smile before their lips are crashing together again. They had a lot of kissing to make up for.


End file.
